jinenmikefandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Tiësto Parrot
'Tiësto Poempelmoze Parrot '''is een papegaai, die voorkomt in alle boeken van de serie. Het is zeer onduidelijk of Tiësto al dan niet een vijand is. Hij heeft voor alle schurken in de serie gewerkt, hoewel hij het heroïsche team ook geholpen heeft. Co-presenator ''"Spijtig genoeg heeft het Speed Up Comité met hun kleine denkvermogen besloten om een nieuwe copresentator toe te voegen aan mijn show. Kan iemand van jullie zich al inbeelden hoe belachelijk deze eruit moet zien? Maar goed, laten we met een propere lei beginnen. Ik presenteer jullie mijn nieuwe ''kleurige ''collega… meneer Tiësto Parrot." ~ Red Robot presenteert Tiësto Tiësto's eerste opkomst in de serie was toen Red Robot presenteerde dat het comité van Speed Up besloot een nieuwe presenator toe te voegen aan Red TV. Tiësto kwam in het verhaal vanaf de race op planeet Quanton. Echter konden Red en Tiësto het niet goed met elkaar vinden. Tiësto bemoeide zich in de zaakjes van de Nova Groep, door nader onderzoek te doen naar dat genootschap. Hij zou de kijkers van Red TV willen inlichten over alle zaken rond de Nova Groep. Gedurende Jin en Mike: de racers van Speed Up, kwam Tiësto als held uit de bus. Omdat hij probeerde het heldenteam te helpen tegen de Nova Groep. Bij de finalerace in Stratus City van Starga heeft hij een zelfgebroeden ei op de voorruit van Kimberly Clarkson gesmeten, om Jin Karamu een voorsprong te geven. wanneer Red TV tot een eind liep, ging Tiësto op vakantie naar Oraclon City. Ontvoerd door Elisabeth Zero Gedurende Tiësto's vakantie in Oraclon City werd hij bruut ontvoerd door een handlanger van Paranoid Prezort, dit bleek later Elisabeth Zero te zijn. Tiësto belandde zo in de Kokende Ketel, een door Paranoid geëigende gevangenis op Damascos. Echter ontmoette hij wederom het heroïsche team. Tiësto kwam ook als held uit de bus in dit verhaal, wanneer hij de groep helpt bij een uitbraak. Na hun uitbraak van de Kokende Ketel, trok Tiësto naar Metropolis, op Chutterplanet, en ontmoette hier koning Antallas. Die wilde Tiësto als mentor. Tiësto's tweede opkomst in Een legende keert terug is bij het televisieprogramma Spotlight, wanneer hij eraan deelneemt. Na Antallas' vertrek naar de Tribus Melkweg, bleef Tiësto achter in Metropolis. Toen Metropolis werd opgebouwt, vertrok Tiësto naar Nectar. Mentor van Cortex Wanneer Tiësto een huis bewoont in Achmolis City, wordt de planeet abrupt aangevallen door Vorsedroids. Hij hoorde al snel over Victor Cortex, die de "toekomstige keizer" van de Maraxus Melkweg wordt. Hij besloot zich bij hem aan te sluiten en zo kon hij Cortex overtuigen zijn mentor te worden. Echter, na de ontsnapping van het heroïsche team uit de Vandoom Gevangenis, was Cortex woedend en besloot Tiësto te ontslaan. Hierna vertrok Tiësto Parrot naar de Vaknar Melkweg. Tiësto steunt de Yaranoids Nadat bleek dat de Vaknar Melkweg een oorlog te verduren had, onder leiding van heer Leonardo Vernon III en de Yaranoids, besloot Tiësto zich bij Vernon te voegen, hopend zijn leven te kunnen redden. Vernon accepteerde Tiësto's aanbod en zo werd Tiësto wederom het hulpje van de aardsvijand. Wanneer Vernon naar planeet Tremor gaat, voor de strijd met Jin Karamu, blijft Tiësto in het Witte Paleis op Tharrax, in Capital City. Wanneer hij te horen krijgt over Vernon's nederlaag, trok Tiësto terug naar de in de Sydran Sector liggende Zell Asteroïdenring. Hier repareerde hij Paranoid, en zo werd hij zijn mentor alsnog. In de Biologische Klok Toen Tiësto Paranoid gerepareerd had, kreeg Paranoid het plan om de Biologische Klok te vinden. De twee vinden het en hier creëerden ze chaos. Echter blijkt het heroïsche team hen te proberen te stoppen. Wanneer Mike de klok binnendringt, wordt hij gevangen genomen door Paranoid en staat op het punt de kosmos in gekatapulteerd te worden. Tiësto biedt verzet, met gevolg dat zijn baas zich tegen hem keert. TIësto, samen met Mike, worden de ruimte in gekatapulteerd, met gevolg dat het duo neerstort op planeet Vulcanis. Tiësto besluit zich niet meer in de zaken van Jin te moeien en gaat naar Sombaris City van planeet Selmatiss III. Hier komt het heroïsche team hem zoeken, en vragen hem om hen te helpen. Tiësto leidt hen dan naar de Biologische Klok. Subdimensionale Realiteit In de gebeurtenissen van Jin and Mike: lonely and alone zal Tiësto wellicht weer voorkomen. Het is nog niet duidelijk hoe hij in het verhaal zal komen, maar mogelijk zal hij terug als held uit de bus komen. Voorkomen *Jin en Mike: de racers van Speed Up *Jin en Mike 2: een legende keert terug *Jin en Mike 3: vergrendeld en geladen *Jin en Mike 4: invasie van vernietiging *Jin en Mike 5: omschakeling van tijd *Jin en Mike 6: erfenis van tijd Categorie:Personages